Neo x Male Character Reader (RWBY)
by YuuiOtaka
Summary: This is a Neo x Male Character reader. I just like the lil Ice cream girl.
1. Neo x Male character reader

_(C/N)= Character name (doesnt need to be you. Can be a character that already exists ;))_

 **BEACON ACADEMY (C/N)'S POV**

"Oh man I can't be late, it's rude to keep a lady like her waiting!" I said to myself happily as I exited my dorm room to go to town.

My girlfriend came back from her travels a few days ago, her job takes her all over the place so when she comes here we spend as much time together as possible.

As I leave my room I run into my two favourite people, my childhood friends from Patch Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long along with their teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna.

"Yo (C/N)! how's it Yanging?" the fiery blond says making groans come from her three friends.

"Good thanks, just on my way to town" I said.

"You need to get something from town?" Ruby asks.

"N-no nothing like that, well i gotta go now bye!" I say as I run down the hall.

(I know I'll eventually have to have them meet her, but I don't want to make it a thing just yet)

 **TEAM RWBY'S ROOM RUBY'S POV**

"Hey, Don't you think (Y/N')'s been acting a little weird lately?" Yang asked making all of us look up at her.

"Now that you mention it he has been a little... secretive lately" I replied.

Blake looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss didn't bother to look away from filing her nails

"Maybe he's busy studying, like we should be doing!" she says sternly.

"I talked to team JNPR a bit ago, and they've been saying that he's been going into town a lot the past few days" Blake said closing her book.

"Maybe he's meeting a girl in town?" Weiss say making Yang and I look at each other worriedly.

(we've been friends for a long time now, why would he keep this from us?)

Yang shoots up with her fist clenched and a determined look in her lilac eyes.

"Let's go find out what's up with our friend!"

I stand up excitedly and all four of us leave together to go find our friend.

 **THE TOWN OF VALE (Y/N)'S POV**

I walk around town passing shops and cafe's in deep thought.

"Maybe I should have them meet her?" I say to myself with a small frown.

I really wanted to get this out in the open with them, I'm sure they would both be happy that I'd found someone who makes me happy.

I walk around some more until my scroll pings from a message.

[ I'm free now I'll meet you at the usual place ]

I smile at the message she always wanted to meet with me on her free time.

[ I'll be there soon I've got something I wanted to ask you ] I message back.

[ okay see you soon ;) ]

I put away my scroll and walk towards our usual meeting place humming a tune to myself, life is great...

 **TEAM RWBY'S POV**

The girls had been following (Y/N) for an hour and a half now, he just seems to be wandering around aimlessly at least until he got a message on his scroll then he walked away with purpose.

"He got a big smile on his face from whoever sent him that message..." Blake whispered.

"Definately a girlfriend or maybe a visit from his family?" Weiss added with curiosity now peaqued.

Ruby and Yang look at each other then back to (C/N) they know he only has his mum since his dad ran away after he turned 10 and he had no brothers or sisters, He was alone for a lot of his childhood nervous from his parents constant arguing and having difficulty making friends at least until Yang and Ruby became his friends.

So the fact that he was suddenly keeping a girlfriend a secret was kind of worrying to the two girls.

"M-maybe she's just really shy around people and he's going to introduce us eventually?" Ruby said hopefully.

"Well I'd like to see who it could be, any ideas?" Yang asked.

"Well it can't be Pyrrha since she's got a thing for Jaun" said Weiss earning a surprised look from Ruby.

"Maybe Velvet scarletina from team CVFY?" Blake offered.

"That would make sense since she seems rather timid" Yang said.

"But why would he, keep dating Velvet a secret?"

"Maybe he was worried about what Blake would do if she knew he was dating a faunus" Weiss said earning a glare from blake.

He turns a corner and the four girls run to catch up and watch as he enters an ice cream shop.

"Okay let's go" Ruby says the other three nodding as they walk towards the shop.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

I walk into the ice cream shop and walk to a booth to wait for my date, she loves this place and I could see why, it's very friendly.

I sit at the table and take out (F/B) to read while I wait for her, listening as people around me talk and laugh.

 **TEAM RWBY'S POV**

We managed to sneak into the shop and get into a booth behind (C/N) so he wouldn't see us.

We hid behind the huge menu's on out table and watched him as he read his favourite book.

"Now we wait..." Yang said.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Yang... I need to go to the bathroom" Ruby said with an embarrassed blush.

"Okay, go to the bathroom we'll wait for you here" Yang said.

"How about we order something while we wait? after all we did kind of skip lunch to follow (C/N)" Blake said.

"Fine by me, what does everyone want?" Weiss asked.

"Chocolate ice cream cone please" Ruby said.

"Mint and chocolate for me please" Blake said.

"Strawberry sundae, please" Yang said.

"Okay be back in min-" Yang suddenly grabs Weiss's arm.

"Don't let (C/N) see you!" she whispered.

Weiss pulls her arm away and walks to the counter while Ruby runs to the lady's room.

She orders the ice creams and walks back to the table.

"Any sign of our mystery girl?" Weiss asks.

"Not yet..." Yang replies.

"Do you think she stood him up?" Blake asks making Yang clench her fists.

(If he get's hurt because some girl wanted to mess with him I'll-)

Her thought is suddenly interrupted when she see's him put down his book with a smile.

Yang looks over to the door and freezes in shock at who is standing there.

"Oh no..." she whispers as her team follow her gaze and go wide eyed as well.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

I look over the top of my book and see her walk into the shop along with her friend, I put my book away into my bag.

"Hey Neo over here" I said waving to her.

she was wearing her usual brown, pink and white outfit and carrying her pink umbrella, my eyes were fixed on her cute face framed by her long pink and brown hair with white streaks in the pink half also her alluring eyes which seemed to change colour from pink to white to brown.

She looked over to me and smiled warmly, then she looked over to her friend with long orange bangs, a bolo hat and a cane and points at me with that smile that melts my heart and brings a warm smile to my face.

"Okay Neo I'll see you back at the hideout, have fun with your date" her friend says with a smirk.

She blushes furiously and hits him in the arm with her umbrella as he turns and leaves.

She turns to me with a light pink still dusting her cheeks as she walks over and sits with me in the booth.

"So Neo what would you like to eat?" I ask her.

{Chocolate, Vanilla and strawberry sundae please} she wrote down.

"Okay, and I think I'll ha-" Suddenly I see a familiar girl in red leaving the ladies room.

She looks around and see's me looking at her, she seems to hesitate for a minute but eventually walks over to us.

"Hello (C/N), fancy meeting you here!" she says.

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing here?" I ask with my eyebrow raised as Neo looks at her with widened eyes.

"N-nothing i was just... uh... in the mood for something sweet!" she said quickly still not noticing Neo sat there.

"Ah okay well since your here I want you to meet someone" I say with a happy grin.

I look to Neo with a reassuring smile, I know she dosen't like meeting lots of new people at once but Ruby might be a good start.

"Neo this is Ruby Rose my childhood friend, Ruby this is my girlfriend Neopolitan" I say as I point between the two girls.

Ruby looks at her then jumps back with a surprised squeak.

"Y-you!" she said.

"You okay rubes? you look like you've seen a ghost." I ask concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! just a little surprised is all!" she says waving her hands around.

I chuckled a little "Yeah... you see I didn't want to go around saying anything until we were sure what this was." I reached out and held Neo's hand she turned away from Ruby blushing slightly at the contact.

Ruby looks between us worriedly.

"I-I see, so um... h-how long have you two been uhhh..." She says fidgeting.

"A couple of weeks now, but we don't get to see each other often because of her job" I say still holding onto her hand.

"Oh okay... well um I I'VE GOTTA GO NOW BYE!" she suddenly zooms out of the shop using her semblance.

I look over to Neo {what was all that about?} she had written, I shrug my shoulders.

"Not too sure.. oh well I'll go get us our ice cream okay?" she immediately brightens up with her beautiful smile.

 **TEAM RWBY'S POV**

Ruby runs out of the shop and goes to run back to beacon, but is suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley by her team.

"G-guys in there! (C/N)! HER! SHE! I!" Ruby spouts her words going a million miles an hour.

"Ruby, Ruby calm down! we know!" Weiss said shaking her by the shoulders.

Yang is standing there looking confused while Blake stands by holding hers and Ruby's ice cream cones.

"Here Ruby your chocolate ice cream" Blake says holding it out to her.

"H-how can you talk about ice cream at a time like this!" Ruby responds, however that didn't stop her from taking the cone and eating it in one bite.

"Our best friend is dating one of the bad guy-aaaahhhhh!" she yells clutching her head in pain.

"Brain freeze." the other three girls deadpan.

"But seriously (C/N)'s dating one of Torchwicks henchmen, This is bad..." Weiss said.

"What do we do?! (C/N) might be in danger!" Ruby says frantically.

"There's only one thing to do... we've gotta confront him about this" Yang says.

the girls all nod and go back to watching their friends date waiting for a chance to talk to him.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

Mine and Neo's ice cream arrived and we sat down enjoying our frozen treats together.

"So Neo, what do you want to do after our ice cream?" I asked.

{How about we go for a walk?} she wrote.

"Yeah sounds good" I said with a smile.

We finish up our desserts and leave the store hand in hand.

Neo's face is slightly pink as we walk together.

"You know, your cute when you blush Neo" I said.

This causes her blush to go from light pink to deep red.

"Hahaha you just get cuter and cuter the redder you get" I tease.

She get's very flustered and let's go of my hand hiding behind her umbrella.

We walk further into the town, side by side I can't help but look at her from time to time.

We stop at a bench in the park and sit down.

"You know..." I say reaching my arm around her shoulders.

"If you want to maybe we could..." I look to her face as she turns to look at me.

"Go somewhere for a little..." I say placing my hand on her chin and angling her lips towards my own.

"one on one time?" finally our lips meet and my senses are flooded with sweetness and the taste of ice cream.

I place my hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss, our tongues dancing between our mouths as I run my fingers through her hair and she grips my shirt.

We pull apart a string of saliva connecting us looking at each other with hunger.

She grabs my hand and drags me off to somewhere for just us two.

This is gonna get fun...


	2. Neo x Male character reader 2

**A CERTAIN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE (C/N)'S POV**

I leaned forwards using one of my arms to hold myself off the wall to avoid squishing Neo, the other one was wrapped securely around her waist for support we were kissing passionately our tongues never staying still.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs were around my waist, her pink and brown hair flowing freely down her back.

I have to say her skin felt silky smooth against mine, it somehow felt even better with all the sweat from our 'fun' earlier.

Yeah we were both naked and we were both exhausted and sweaty, our lips separated and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow... that was... Intense" I said looking into her brown and pink eyes.

She looked up at me gasping for breath as well only soundlessly, she smiled happily tightening her hold on my neck.

"Can't believe we broke the desk..." I said as we both looked at the desk, currently in pieces on the floor.

"I guess we were a bit too rough..." I said causing her already red face to darken further and a seductive smile to spread across her face.

She moved her head forwards and kissed my cheek, I immediately felt my face heat up.

"Hahaha yeah... I guess two times is the limit for a desk that old, at least we can cross doing it against a wall off our list now" I said with a chuckle.

She Blushed heavily at that dirty remark then began laughing quietly as we disentangled from each other and started getting dressed.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

I put on the last of my clothes while Neo readjusted her top after we get our clothes looking more presentable I put my arm around Neo's waist and we leave the warehouse together.

As we go outside we look to the sky and see that it's really late at night.

I feel a tug on my sleeve and look down to see Neo pointing at the nearby rooftop.

"You want to look at the stars together?" I ask, she smiles up at me and nods her head several times.

"Okay let's go" I say with a smile I pick Neo up bridal style earning a small blush as I start running.

Neo and I run towards the wall and I use my awesome parkour skillz to reach the rooftop.

I leap up the rest of the way and land on the roof, I look down to Neo and she's smiling at me with a little note in her hand.

I set her down on the ground and she unfolds the note.

{Do you always have to show off to me?}

I chuckle at this earning a raised brow.

"When I'm with you sweetheart I've gotta be impressive!" I say striking a heroic pose.

She shakes her head at my display and hits my arm playfully.

We walk to the edge of the roof and sit down to gaze at the stars, she leans her head onto my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

(I'm having such a good day today...)

 **TEAM RWBY'S DORM ROOM RUBY'S POV A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

It had been hours since we followed (C/N) and that girl into the warehouse.

I wanted to go save him but for some reason Yang, Blake and Weiss stopped me.

They dragged me back to the dorm and I noticed the nose bleeds they all had, however when I asked them about it they refused to talk about it.

"B-but guys why did we leave (C/N) with that girl?!" I asked very upset.

"Trust me Ruby, he didn't need our help" Weiss said her voice sounding weird because of the bloody tissue stuffed into her nose.

Blake and Yang had similarly bloody tissues that they had just removed, their noses had stopped bleeding but I was worried...

"But guys, what if he's been taken by Roman? or worse?!" I say getting more frantic as the bad thoughts run through my head.

"Yeah... I guess I just kinda panicked after what we all saw" Yang said as a blush creeped onto her's, Blake's and Weiss's faces.

"Why? what did you all see...?" I ask worried.

"U-um I'll tell you when your older Rubes!" Yang says quickly.

I'm about to reply but suddenly my scroll goes off, I look down and it's (C/N)!

"Guy's (C/N)'s calling me what do I do?!" I asked.

"Answer it you dolt!" Weiss says removing the tissue from her nose.

I answer the Scroll as the others listen in quietly.

 **BACK ON A CERTAIN ROOFTOP (C/N)'S POV**

"Hey Ruby" I say as I walk back into Beacon.

"(C/N)?! Where are you? are you okay!?" she shouts.

"Um... yeah I'm fine Rubes I'm just getting back from my date, I'm just entering the campus now" I reply.

(Why does she sound so panicked?) I wonder to myself.

"O-oh yeah... eheheh how did that date go?" She asked.

"It went great thanks Neo went back home and I took a shuttle here, But now I'm exhausted I'm going to head back to my room and sleep, So I'll see you and Yang tomorrow okay?" I said as a yawn climbed up and escaped from me.

I hear the other girls whispering something in the background before Ruby comes back on the scroll.

"Uhhhh... Yeah Sure talk to you tomorrow bye!" She then hung up.

"Huh. Weird..." I say to myself.

Then I shrug my shoulders and continue to walk towards my room, lucky for me I get a room to myself guess that's a perk to being a one man team.

I reach my room and walk in getting changed into my pyjama bottoms leaving myself shirtless, I walk over to my bed and fall into the softness of my covers slipping into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of a naked Neo, ice cream and talking Grimm having a tea party?

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Unknown to (C/N) he didn't return to Beacon alone...

Neo had sneaked onto the roof of the shuttle and followed him back to his room, she didn't want the night with him to end so fast.

However she was still tired from all their 'fun' earlier.

She opened his dorm room window and saw him asleep in his bed, she blushed at the sight and decided to just go to sleep here.

She took off her clothes folding them up neatly before placing them on the nearby desk, and leaned her umbrella against the chair.

Now wearing nothing but her bra and panties she walked over to the bed and slid under the covers snuggling up to (C/N) with a blush on her face.

The blush went even deeper when he wrapped his arms around her body in his sleep, pulling her closer to his chest.

She smiled to herself at the affection and went to sleep in his arms.

 **THE NEXT MORNING (C/N)'S POV**

I woke up with a really warm feeling in my arms I look down and am slightly surprised at what I see.

There in my arms is a sleeping Neo, now if this was any girl other than her or Ruby I'd be worried.

Neo because sometimes she'll do stuff like this because she likes spending time with me.

And Ruby because of the times I've slept over at her and yang's house and she'd have nightmares, she'd climb into bed with either me or Yang for comfort.

That would usually lead to a lot of teasing from yang or stern looks from their dad.

I smile at the memories as I look down at Neo's sleeping face.

(She's so adorable...) I think to myself with a blush, she stirs and opens her eyes smiling at me.

"Good morning cutie" I say leaning forwards and pecking her on the lips.

We get up and get dressed during the dressing I remember some of the dream I had last night, "I don't know why those Grimm had british accents..." I said earning a confused look from Neo who didn't have her pants on yet.

"Uh sorry... had a weird dream last night" I said embarrassed she laughs at that and picks up her pants after we're both dressed our stomachs growl, I chuckle at Neo's embarrassed blush.

"Shall I go get us some breakfast? We can eat in the courtyard if you want" I say, she nods her head and we walk off together.

As we walk through the halls we pass team RWBY's room and I remember how Ruby sounded last night.

"You go on ahead Neo, there's something I've gotta do quickly" I say to her she leans in and kisses my cheek before walking off.

I stand there blushing until a voice snaps me out of my trip through lala land.

 **RUBY'S POV**

"(C/N)!" I looked up and saw (C/N) standing in the door in front of my sister with a dreamy look on his face.

"Good morning Yang, I was just-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room.

"You mister have a lot of explaining to do!" Weiss says sternly.

He looks around confused at me, Blake, Weiss and Yang.

"W-what did I-" he asked.

"Unnananana..." Weiss says waving her finger in his face.

"(Y/N) what were you doing with that girl yesterday?" Yang asks sounding hurt.

"Ummmm..." he sounded very worried.

Suddenly his face turned from shocked to mad.

"Did you four follow me around yesterday?" he asked crossing his arms.

This got all four of us to look around guiltily.

"That's not what we were talking about (C/N)!" I exclaimed.

"What happened with that girl from yesterday?" I asked.

"You mean Neo? we ate some ice cream and spent some time together" he said.

Yang, Weiss and Blake all turn red at that...

(C/N) looks at us then his face seems to pale considerably.

"But what about the warehouse?" Ruby asked.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

(Oh thank Oum that she at least didn't see anything, I'd never hear the end of it from Yang otherwise!) I think to myself relieved.

"Uuuummmm..." My mind goes blank as I see the other girls waving NO! behind Ruby.

Suddenly I come up with a great excuse!

"Well... you see Ruby, what we were doing was..." I say.

"(C/N) don't you dare!" Yang says her eyes beginning to turn red.

"WE WERE TRAINING IN PENETRATION!" I say a bit too loudly.

Suddenly the other three fall down with massive nose bleeds and a stunned look on their faces.

"Oh my Oum! are you guys okay?!" Ruby says in a panic kneeling down beside her sister.

"U-uuummm well if that's all I'm goonagonowbye!" I say dashing out of the dorm quickly.

I run all the way to the Courtyard and see Neo sitting on a bench waiting for me.

trying my best to hide my red face I walk over and sit beside her, but it seems it was all for nothing because she put a piece of paper in front of me.

{what's wrong?} she writes with a concerned look on her face.

(Oh well I may as well tell her...)

I take a deep breath and look at her.

"Well you see... you know what we did last night?" I ask.

{How could I forget?} she writes sending me a suggestive wink.

"W-well you see..." I said feeling very awkward.

She grips my hand her face showing more worry now.

"W-we kind of had some unexpected watchers last night" I stuttered.

Her face explodes into a blush and she hides behind her umbrella, she scribbles onto the paper frantically before passing it to me.

{WHO WAS IT?!}

"Uhhhh... My friend Ruby's sister and two of her friends... It seems they were following us yesterday" I said my own face heating up more.

She passes me another piece of paper and I look at it.

{Do you think they will spread it around?!}

"I don't think so... I mean Yang will definitely tease me about it to no end, but the others will probably leave it alone" I said reassuringly.

She lifts her umbrella up but her face is still a shade of red to rival Ruby's cloak.

I put my hand on her chin and turn her to face me.

"Hey, I love you Neo" I say moving forwards and pressing my lips to hers.

We stay like this for a few seconds before breaking apart huge grins plastered on our faces, I stand up and take Neo's hand she stands up linking her arm with mine as we walk off to get our breakfast.

 **TEAM RWBY'S POV**

Back in team RWBY's dorm the girls are trying to recover from the sudden shock they just received.

"Oh. My. OUM!" Weiss exclaims.

"He's definitely your friend Yang! How shameless can he be?!" She continued her face scarlet from the blush and the blood.

"D-don't blame me for that Ice queen!" Yang retorted, still pinching the bridge of her nose.

Blake sat nearby with fresh tissues stuffed into her nose, and Ruby was looking between them all very confused.

"If he wanted to train in penetration... why didn't he just ask Weiss?" She asked.

This cause the already very flustered Weiss to turn around and look at Ruby with rage and shock.

"A-as if I-I'd ever train in 'penetration' with him!" She yelled, this earned a smirk from Yang.

"I can't believe he said that!" Yang said trying to hold in her laughter.

This started another argument between her and Weiss, while Ruby sat down with Blake.

"Maybe we should go find him and you know... just let him explain" Ruby suggested.

this got several nods from the others who were still nursing their bloody noses.

 **EXTENDED ENDING THIRD PERSON'S POV**

(C/N) and Neo sat down together in the lunchroom and were just finishing their food, unaware of two things.

Firstly the four girls (three of which had just recovered from their blood loss) currently looking for them.

And the fact that (C/N)'s least favourite person Cardin Winchester was currently walking over to their table.

"Hey Babe what are you doing with this loser?" he said sending Neo a flirty look.

Neo gave a dismissive sigh while (C/N) felt his rage build up.

"How about you ditch this nobody and come sit with, someone who can take care of you properly" he said reaching towards Neo.

Neither (C/N) nor Neo appreciated that comment, she gave a venomous look which mad him flinch.

while (C/N) simply stood up, walked over to Cardin, placed a hand on his shoulder with a friendly smile...

Before suddenly grabbing Cardin by the throat and slamming him through a table sending food flying, He then grabbed a watermelon and smashed it over Cardin's head before stomping on him yelling very dirty curse words at him.

After the 15th stomp he walked back "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SPEAKING TOO?! YOU GORILLA FACED FUCK!" he shouted earning a lot of surprised and terrified looks from the other students.

"NEXT TIME DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING GIRL! WE JUST HAVE AN AWESOME DAY YESTERDAY AND NOW WE'VE GOTTA HEAR YOUR CRAP?!" he continues to yell and an unconscious Cardin.

Neo sat there retracting the blade she was going to pull out of her umbrella, a smug, aroused smile spreading across her face at the sight.

"GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP!" (C/N) continued to yell.

Cardin didn't move and his team that was sitting nearby were to terrified to intervene.

"FUCK YOU THEN!" (C/N) said waving his hand dismissively as he walked back over to Neo who wrapped her arms around him and walked with a smile on her face as they left the lunchroom.

Suddenly team RWBY enter the lunchroom and see the carnage left behind they ask around and are shocked to learn about how their friend savagely beat Cardin down like that.

"Oh no... this is not good" Yang says looking at the unconscious Cardin with smashed melon over his head.

"We've gotta find him! Fast!" Ruby says.

The girls all leave the lunchroom to find their friend...

Meanwhile (C/N) has calmed himself down as he and Neo walk around in the fresh air, She tugs on his sleeve and shows him a note she finished writing.

{I love it when you get sadistic}

She had a seductive smile on her face and ran her fingers across his chest.

He chuckled lightly at that, "Yeah I just can't stand that guy..." he replied.

She placed another note in his hand.

{How about we go back to your room and I can help you forget all about that fool?}

(C/N) felt a smile spread on his face and leaned in for another kiss, which was interrupted when Neo's scroll buzzed earning frustrated sighs from the both of them.

She looked down and texted back she wrote on another piece of paper.

{I've got to go now, duty calls} was written with a sad face next to it.

"Oh okay sweetheart..." (C/N) replied sadly, but he perked right back up when she kissed him again.

{I'll see you again soon okay?} she wrote.

"Yeah sure! after all you know where I'm staying now" he replied with a smile.

The two lovers kissed once more and she walked away to the shuttles with a satisfied smile on her cute pink lips.

Meanwhile (C/N) walked away suddenly remembering something.

"OH! That's right I was supposed to go on a mission with team JNPR today!" he exclaimed dashing off to find the other team.

(Not as much fun as team RWBY but still Nora is good for some chaos...) he thought to himself.

"At least it'll get me away for a while, I can't believe they stalked me on my date..." (C/N) said sounding indignant.

He shrugged his shoulders and his smile returned, "Oh well, Maybe Pyrrha can give me some advice"


	3. Neo x Male character reader 3

**BEACON ACADEMY DOCKS (C/N)'S POV**

I had arrived at the docks and saw team JNPR waiting for me, they all seemed happy Jaune was talking with Pyrrha and Nora was zipping around Ren talking energetically.

I was still kind of mad at my friends for spying on me during my date, I avoided them when I went to my locker to retrieve my buster sword (W/N).

I quickly ran towards team JNPR hoping that we would leave before team RWBY caught up to us.

"Hello (C/N)!" Pyrrha greeted me happily.

This caused the rest of the team to turn towards me Jaune and I fist bumped while Ren bowed and Nora...

"(C/N)!" she yelled running over to me and talking a million miles an hour I could barely understand her.

"Well I suppose we should get going" I said quickly.

"Yes , let's get this mission underway..." Ren said pulling Nora away onto the ship.

I walked with Pyrrha and Jaun and stood by the open door watching as the ship was begun to take off.

"(C/N)!" I heard someone call my name I turned around and saw Yang looking at me from the dock with a sad and worried expression on her face.

I gave her a disapproving look as the ship closed it's doors the rest of the way and flew off towards our mission site.

I continued to look out the window as the Bullhead flew further and further away from the academy.

 **AT BEACON'S DOCKS YANG'S POV**

I watched as the Bullhead that (C/N) boarded flew away, the look he was giving me made me feel sad.

(Why is he so mad? did that girl turn him against us?!) thoughts of (C/N) becoming an enemy and fighting me and the others flooded my mind making me worry more.

"I've got to get the others and try to find him. Fast!" I said as I turned and ran towards the garage while pulling out my scroll to call the others.

(We've got to talk to (C/N) and find out what's going on with him and that girl!)

 **ON THE BULLHEAD (C/N)'S POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to find Pyrrha looking at me with a face that I could only describe as a concerned big sister look.

"Are you okay (C/N)? you look a little down" she said.

I took a deep breath before looking at her fully.

"I had a disagreement with my friends in team RWBY today..." I said felling depressed.

We sat down on one of the seats on the ship and the others joined us.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Jaune asked.

"It might help to get it off your chest..." Ren said.

"Yeah! come on! tell us what's bothering ya!" Nora said loudly.

I look between them all and sigh.

"Well you see I'm dating this really nice girl and I just found out today that my so-called friends were spying on me during my date" I said.

"Go on" Pyrrha said.

"Well you see this morning I was going to introduce her to them one at a time because she's quite shy, but they yanked me into their dorm room and tried to interrogate me about her, and they also did something very...

inappropriate" I said feeling my face heat up.

This seemed to catch the others curiosity as they all seemed to lean in.

"T-they kind of saw me and her being 'intimate' with each other..." I said in embarrassment.

This made them all turn red and shifted around uncomfortably, Pyrrha recovered first and looked at me still blushing furiously.

"W-well I'm sure that you will be able to make up with them, when we get back to Beacon we'll sit down and talk it over, okay?" she said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, okay" I said smiling back as the Bullhead flew on.

 **BEACON ACADEMY TEAM RUBY'S POV**

I had gotten a call from Yang that (C/N) has left the academy with team JNPR, we had to find him and talk with him before it was too late.

As I ran into the courtyard I saw Weiss and Blake waiting for me with worried expressions, they must have gotten the call from Yang too.

"Weiss! Blake! did you get the call from Yang too?!" I said.

"Yes we did, She says she's going to take bumblebee to find them and try to talk to (C/N)" Blake said as she placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"But what if... (C/N)'s one of the bad guys now..." I said as tears began to build in my eyes.

"Hmph! He's have to be a fool to work with people like Torchwick, especially when we've beaten him so many times" Weiss says.

"I-I guess your right..." I said back to her, but I was still worried...

(Yang, you've gotta find him soon...)

 **THE TOWN OF VALE YANG'S POV**

I zoomed along the roads in Vale on my Bumblebee overtaking cars and traffic to reach the place that (C/N) and team JNPR have gone too.

"Damn! if only we could have talked to him at Beacon..." I said as I dodged another car.

"And what's worse he almost killed Cardin right in front of other students, he might be expelled for that kind of violence!" I said with worry.

(Even if that bastard did deserve it...) I thought to myself.

Luckily I had found out where they had gone before leaving the campus, I sped out of the city towards the area they headed to.

Their mission was to clear out a large swarm of Grimm from a section of wilderness, however there were reports of white fang activity in the area, which means that girl and Torchwick might be there...

"I've got to get there fast!" I said kicking Bumblebee into high gear and speeding off to find my friends.

 **OUT IN THE WILDERNESS (C/N)'S POV**

The bullhead touched down and team JNPR and I walked out of the ship.

Me a blushing mess, Nora with a smirk on her face, Ren looking impassive as usual, Jaune stuttering and awkward and Pyrrha...

Well she was holding the bridge of her nose from the nose bleed she had when I explained how I got away from team RWBY.

"Was that excuse really that dirty?" I asked as she wiped away the few blood drops that had escaped before she stopped the bleeding.

"W-well (C/N) y-you see..." Pyrrha begun awkwardly as she let go of her nose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YA (C/N)!" Nora said while laughing loudly.

Ren sighed loudly at Nora's antics while Jaune tried to regain his composure.

I just looked around confused as hell when suddenly I heard growling from the tree's around us.

We looked around and saw several packs of Beowolves and Ursa surrounding us We drew our weapons and leapt into the fray!

Nora yelled excitedly as she smashed Grimm with her giant hammer, Ren moved around the battlefield killing Grimm with his bladed SMG's and his martial arts, Jaun and Pyrrha teamed up with each other killing the Grimm with their swords while blocking with their shields.

As they did this I drew my Bustersword and cut apart several beowolves easily, it took a lot of practice and skill to wield (W/N) as I could.

I slashed in a wide arc slicing one of the Ursa nearly in half I then turned my attention to the other Urasi slaughtering them easily, it seemed that with every cut more and more of my frustration melted away.

(Nothing like killing Grimm to lighten a bad mood!) I though to myself as I slashed apart another Beowolf, Suddenly I felt claws slash my back destroying my shirt the ragged pieces fell of my body and hit the ground.

"THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT YOU JUST RUINED!" I yelled angrily at the Grimm behind me, I turned around and slashed it into bloody chunks before kicking away the severed head.

I heard a yell from behind me and I turned and saw something very bad, the White Fang had arrived and was attacking us ferociously.

I ran to the others and stood with them holding my buster sword towards the white fang soldiers.

 **PYRRHA'S POV**

We engaged the White fang soldiers as they charged towards us firing their guns and waving their weapons at us, we charged and took them out easily yet it seemed that more always came.

"How many of these guy's are there?!" Jaune yelled as he deflected some shots from the grunts.

Nora charged in yelling about breaking their legs with her hammer, Ren followed her silently Jaune and I charged with them and (C/N) followed behind us with (W/N) poised to cut.

Somehow he had lost his shirt and I felt a warm rush on my face from his exposed upper body, he slashed his way through the White Fang soldiers leaving them wounded and unconscious.

Suddenly the fight seemed to take a turn for the worst when several new people appeared there was a young man with silver hair and black clothes, a tall tan girl with green hair and clothes, and none other than Roman Torchwick himself.

"Well well well what do we have here, a bunch of kids meddling where they aren't wanted" Torchwick said as he lit his cigar.

At that voice (C/N) stopped fighting and looked at Torchwick confused, like he wasn't expecting him to be there.

"(C/N)! What are you doing?!" I yelled as he stopped attacking and stood there looking very unsure.

"Ah... so your the young man Neo has been seeing for so long..." Torchwick said with a smirk.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

(Wait... what's Neo's friend doing here?) that's what I thought when I saw him.

"I know you. Your Neo's friend" I said very confused about what was happening.

"Her friend and business partner, along with the White Fang my boy" he said that smile never leaving his face.

"Wait so you mean... Neo's?" I said starting to feel a pit open in my stomach.

"Yes, your girlfriend is working for the bad guy's, and she's done a very excellent job so far..." he said.

"Right Neo?" and then my world fell down...

She walked out from behind him with a smile on her face, which disappeared and her eyes widened when she saw me standing there.

"N-Neo..." I said sadly feeling a strong pain in my chest, it hurt so badly that I fell to my knees dropping my sword.

"(C/N)!" yelled all of team JNPR as they broke off from the fighting and retreated.

I saw several White Fang soldiers approach me but I also saw that Team JNPR needed my help.

Ren and Nora were exhausted and barely standing, Jaune was trying to hold off one of the enemy who refused to let go of his shield, and Pyrrha was bleeding from several shallow wounds.

I stand back up intent on helping my friends before it was too late, only to be attacked by a young man with silver hair, he launched several strong kicks at me which I blocked with the flat of my blade.

I looked over to see Neo looking between me and the silver guy with a worried face, I continued to block his attacks until I saw an opening and delivered a strong slash to his leg slicing it off.

He fell to the ground holding his leg that sparked and crackled as he cursed at me.

(Cybernetic legs...) I thought as a blank, emotionless mask overtook my face this has to be the worst day of my life...

I just didn't care anymore I was so hurt and angry I wanted to kill everyone and get away to be alone, I raised my sword and attacked the White fang that rushed me slicing them apart.

I continued to kill the people who rushed me until they began to hesitate to approach me their eyes wide in fear, I looked down at the young man from earlier trying to crawl away I walked over and kicked him hard in the side forcing him to flip over.

I raised my sword above my head ready to deliver the killing blow...

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

(C/N) stood above Mercury with (W/N) raised up for a killing blow, team JNPR looked on in horror at their friend who moments ago killed several men and now looked to kill another person.

The blade falls towards the young man who's raised his arms up to protect himself suddenly the blade is caught by a pair of green sickles, (C/N) looks up to see Emerald trying to hold off his attack.

He snarls in rage and kicks her hard in the chest sending her flying, the sound of a gunshot rings out and (C/N) rolls away from a shot by Torchwicks cane.

He stands back up and walks towards Torchwick with a murderous look on his face, Roman fires again but (C/N) slashes the projectile out of the air, Roman fires again and (C/N) deflects it with the flat of the blade towards Emerald the explosion knocking her out.

Roman begins to panic and fires for a third time as (C/N) runs towards him the projectile hits the ground before him making a big explosion, but with a beastly roar (C/N) fly's through the flames with (W/N) ready to cleave him in half.

His blade is stopped mere inches from Roman's face cutting his cigar as he stumbles back wide eyed, (C/N) looks down and see's Neo holding his blade back looking at him with sad, conflicted eyes.

He applied more force to the blow causing Neo to slide back slightly, she looked at him with worry as their weapons separated in a shower of sparks.

Roman scrambled up and fled a distance away behind several White Fang soldiers who watched the fight in fear, if this guy could force the silent and deadly Neo back what kind of monster could he be?

The two stare at each other intently Neo still looking conflicted about what she had to do, this was her (C/N) who made her feel loved in ways that noone else ever has and now because of this plan she might lose him forever.

(C/N) kept a look of dark rage on his face he felt hurt, betrayed, angry...

Suddenly Neo dropped her sword and rushed forwards, (C/N) got ready to defend himself from an attack, only to feel Neo's arms wrap around him and her soft lips press against his own.

(C/N) was very surprised at the contact and dropped his weapon too, he instinctively placed his hands around Neo's back and waist as they kissed.

team JNPR, the White Fang grunts, Mercury and Emerald all looked on with eyes wide and mouths hanging open, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" came a loud yell from everyone.

 **(C/N)'S POV**

I didn't understand, why was Neo working with these people?

"Seem's your subordinate has become disobedient, Roman..." came a voice, Neo and I broke our kiss and she was shaking.

I looked down and saw that her eyes had turned white, that only ever happened when she was afraid...

(Is that it?! is she being forced to do this by this person?!)

I looked up and saw a woman with long black hair, glowing orange eyes, wearing a very long red dress.

I held Neo tighter to myself, I didn't like the look of this woman.

"She will have to be, disciplined..." the woman said gathering fire in her hand.

I pushed Neo behind me to protect her, she looked up at me with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It'll be all right Neo, I'll keep you safe" I said as i glared towards the woman.

(This might be bad... I'm exhausted, and my semblence is unreliable! we might have to flee.)

Suddenly I heard a loud roar of an engine, I looked back and saw a flash of bright yellow crash into the White fang thugs.

"(C/N)!" came the loud voice of my best friend, Yang had come to help.

She stood up on her bike and jumped off, the bike hurtled towards the woman and Torchwick, but the woman blasted it with a fireball.

Yang began a frenzy of punching and kicking, taking out every enemy she could before she and team JNPR came over to me and Neo, we all formed up ready to fight them if we had too.

"Foolish children, you cannot hope to beat us..." the woman said, she smiled as she drew a bow.

Suddenly there was an explosion close to her , she was thrown away landing awkwardly.

We looked over in shock and saw Roman Torchwick, he had shot at her and now had a frown on his face.

"ROMAN! what are you doing?!" she yelled at the man.

"I won't let you hurt Neo!" he said firing another shot with his cane.

The woman dodged the shot again, she shot at him with her bow but he dodged.

"What about our plans?! we had a deal!" the woman yelled. as her two young thugs ran over to her.

"Yeah about that... consider our deal, terminated!" he said shooting three projectiles towards the woman, she blocked them with a shield before attacking back.

She, the green girl from earlier and the remaining white fang charged at us.

Team JNPR handled the white Fang thugs, Pyrrha seemed to be doing the best out of them despite her injuries.

Yang fought the green girl with Neo, they were managing to overcome her with their flurry of attacks.

And me and Neo's friend Torchwick fought the woman in red.

Torchwick shot at her, and she growled and unleashed fire at us, we dodged and kept on trying to attack her.

"Seem's Neo really loves you kid, if I don't make it out of this you make her happy got it? If you hurt her I'll make you pay!" Torchwick yelled as he barely missed another of the woman's fireballs.

"Yeah, I get you, when this is all over your going to explain everything!" I said back blocking a blast with my sword.

Torchwick holds out one of his cigars and lights it on a passing fireball.

"Fine by me kid!" he says as he takes a drag, lets out thee smoke, and starts firing again.

Torchwick lets several shots fly while i run towards her, she blocks the shots but her eyes widen in shock when she see's me so close, she made a large shield and blocked my slash.

I was then thrown back violently by one of her attacks, I had been burned slightly on my arms, luckily with my aura I'll be able to heal it without and scars.

I rush her again and my blade locks with a weapon she had made, I looked at her with a lot of anger.

(It's her fault, she's the reason my Neo got caught up in all this! If I take her down then Neo can be free!)

I hear a cry of pain behind me, I whip my head around and see Neo and Yang have beaten the green girl, However that silver haired boy had dragged himself towards them and somehow hurt Yang, she was bleeding from the leg and Neo had run over to help.

Yang looked a little hesitant to have Neo help her, but she accepted it regardless, Neo hit the guy over the head and knocked him out cold.

Team JNPR had finished up the last of the white Fang thugs, they ran to help me along with Yang and Neo.

Suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my chest, I looked down and saw a molten blade jammed into my body, it hurt horribly and I looked up to see that woman smirking at me.

"(C/N)!" I heard Yang scream.

I felt the molten material burn my insides, Yang and the other attacked the woman and she jumped away, before I could fall Yang grabbed me and laid me down on the ground.

The others came over to protect me, I felt warm, wet blood pool under my back and soak into the soil.

"Oh man (C/N)!, Just hold on okay! HOLD ON!" Yang yelled panicked.

I looked over and saw Torchwick and some of team JNPR shooting at the woman, she dodged and blocked the shots but didn't get close, I then felt something warm in my hand.

I looked and Neo was beside me gripping my arm and my hand tightly, tears were streaming down her face as she silently cried, begging me to stay alive.

I smiled sadly at Neo, I raised my other hand to up and cupped her cheek, she looked at me with more tears falling down her face.

"Look after him... okay?" I heard Yang say as I felt heat rise up around me, Neo nodded her head and set my head on her lap, I saw Yang stand up her hair blazing more than I've ever seen it before, she charged firing her Ember Celica at the woman.

"H-hey... Neo?" I said, damn why is my voice getting quieter?

She looked down at me, I felt her tears fall onto my face.

"W-when this is all over... and your not working for an evil lady anymore... do you want to try and go to Beacon with me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a sad smile, Heck I wasn't even sure I could get through this okay, but I guess I just wanted to let her know that she could go there after all this.

I winced as I felt another burning pain in my chest, the wound still seemed to be burning.

"Heh... looks like Ill need more than my aura to fix this shit..." I said indicating my smoking wound.

She looked at me desperately, she squeezed my hand begging me not to go, I began to feel very light...

The corners of my eyes are going dark...

It's suddenly harder to breathe...

N-Neo where are you going...?

I suddenly hear a noise nearby and see a strange figure standing over me.

W-who are you?

(Whispers in the darkness)

I-I don't understand...

The figure reaches down with a well muscled arm, the other holding a sword way to large for a normal man to wield.

I reached up and grasped his hand.

And the darkness consumed me...


	4. Neo x Male character reader 4

**UNKNOWN PLACE (C/N)'S POV**

I was lying down in a dark place, I couldn't see anything but I could hear a strong voice, it was whispering around me as I laid there in pain.

Neo, Yang and all the others are gone...

Suddenly I saw The same shadowy figure standing above me, it looked down at me with a soft yet powerful gaze, then it's body glowed brightly and changed into what it truly was.

Sat next to me was a fox with nine long tails, it was surrounded by glowing blue will-o-the-wisps that whispered in strange melodic voices, it's soft pink eyes watching me intently.

"I-it's you again..." I said with a pained voice.

"So It's happened again? I was waiting for something like this to happen..." came a deep, powerful voice.

"Oh, I'll bet you have..." I answered.

I knew where I was now, we were inside my own mind.

This happened to me before, one day I was wounded severely by a pack of powerful Grimm and I laid dying, then I was surrounded by darkness and met 'him for the first time.

That was the day he first appeared before me, he was my alter ego, he would come out sometimes when I get in a desperate situation, it was the kind of thing he thrived on.

My fighting style would change drastically when he came out, according to Ozpin I wouldn't even be human when he took over.

Your rage fuels the fires that will burn all your enemies to ashes, allow me to take control and we shall save her" the fox said next to my ear.

I was so tempted... I knew it would be risky letting him out but I'm already dying, so I may as well go all out to protect Neo!

"You want to save her, don't you?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I yelled, I then noticed that the pain in my chest begin to dull.

"Then, allow me to take over..." he said before he came out.

 **OUTSIDE YANG'S POV**

I launched myself at that bitch trying to hit her, but she just kept on dodging me!

I had put in a call to the rest of my team, they said they would be here soon, I just have to hold on until then.

However that was easier said than done...

Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora were all down, far too wounded and tired to fight anymore.

(C/N) was possibly dying, with that girl from before staying beside him, I think her name's Neo.

So it was only me and Torchwick himself holding off this woman, who I recently found out is called Cinder.

I threw another punch, launching a shot at Cinder while Torchwick shot at her too, however she deflected the shots and fired back.

We jumped out of the way as the fireballs exploded loudly, showering dirt and rocks down upon us.

"And I just got this suit cleaned!" Torchwick said, spitting out his cigar.

I shot at Cinder again but she blocked them, then she launched and attack that knocked me back hard, I was lying on the ground winded, and exhausted as Torchwick kept trying to shoot her.

She then shot at Torchwick with a bow hitting him in the shoulder and the leg, he yelled and went down on one knee, pulling out the arrows.

"It's too bad you chose the wrong side Roman... But now I'll remove you, these meddlesome children and that traitorous minion of yours!" Cinder yelled as she prepared to finish us off.

Suddenly I heard a loud yell from behind me, I sat up and looked over to see (C/N) yelling and shaking violently, Neo looked at him panicked with tears streaming down her face she had been feeding her aura into the burning stab wound, trying her hardest to save (C/N) from dying.

Suddenly his body started to glow brightly and I could see small flames begin to form on his body.

I knew immediately what had happened (C/N)'s semblence had just activated itself, it would happen when he's reached his pain threshold allowing him to transform, I rushed over and tackled that girl off of (C/N) before the flames could touch her, she couldn't fight back she was too drained of her aura but reached out to him desperately.

(C/N)'s body burst into flames and started to reform itself, the flames solidified becoming soft (H/C) fur, his hands and feet changing into paws his arms and legs changing drastically.

His human face stretched and became a pointed snout with sharp teeth forming in his jaw, fluffy ears appeared on his head as glowing (F/C) runes appeared along his face and body.

His body changed within the flames writhing and yelling as the change occurred, his body growing larger than a fully grown Ursa and he stood on four legs, the flames moved to the creature's lower back and split into nine separate streams of flame, before solidifying and turning into nine graceful fox tails that whipped and danced in the air.

The remaining flames formed up around the tips of the tails turning bright blue, then some separated and began to float around the newly formed creature as will-o-the-wisps.

The creature lifted it's (E/C) eyes towards Cinder and her underlings and growled in anger, the tails beginning to whip around in agitation the flames growing more intense from it's mood.

Before the stunned students and villains sat a large, white furred fox with seven long tails, it was surrounded by bright blue flames and glared at Cinder and her compainions in anger and contempt, then it took a deep breath and let loose a loud roar that shook the very air.

 **THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"W-what is that thing?!" Torchwick yelled as he looked at the creature before them.

"Don't get too close! It's (C/N)'s 'Fire Fox' semblence!" Yang said getting very nervous.

She knew from (C/N) and Ozpin that his Fire Fox semblence was difficult to control, it wasn't just him changing his body his mind would also change becoming wild and difficult to predict, and it just came out on it's own meaning it might not be under control.

"Semblence or not..." came the voice of Cinder, making the two turn to look at her.

"None of you will be making it out of this alive!" she shouted, sending out a massive shock wave towards the newly formed creature.

The shock wave hit the newly formed creature and shrouded it in smoke, as the smoke cleared the creature stood there unfazed before a shocked Neo, she looked at it with wide eyes one pink and one brown, dried tear streaks going down her cheeks as she stared at the large, flaming fox.

The creature merely lashed it's tails in annoyance sending the villains a deathly glare as the flames began to burn brighter, Yang knew they had to get away from here or they'd get dragged into a world of hurt!

"Guys, hurry! We've got to get away!" Yang yelled.

Team JNPR tried to stand up but Pyrrha was having a lot of trouble standing up, suddenly Torchwick ran over and slung her arm over his shoulder supporting her as they ran, The rest of team JNPR got up and followed while Yang carried an exhausted Neo bridal style.

The group had gotten a fair distance away and watched as the battle began.

They watched as the villains looked at the creature before them with fear, except for Cinder, Emerald and Mercury who were still confident that they would win.

"O-Okay... I didn't see that coming!" Emerald said, backing away slightly still supporting Mercury.

"Yeah, that thing is just messed up" he agreed.

Cinder however just looked at the creature in front of her, she could tell just by looking at it that it was powerful, she had no idea such a power existed and wanted to have it on her side!

"Interesting..." she said to herself.

The remaining White Fang soldiers approached with their guns aimed at the creature, ready to unload on it.

"Wait, this one might be useful to us..." Cinder said as she raised her hand.

She walked forwards with a confident smile on her face, utterly convinced that she could sway the creature to work for her.

"That's quite an interesting power you have there, perhaps I could convince you to-" she was cut off by the creatures gaze landing firmly on her, she could feel the murderous intent in the fox's gaze she had wounded it's host and now it wanted her dead.

She backed away slightly, feeling very nervous at the intensity of the fox demons gaze, the fox then lashed it's tails violently the flames forming into several bright blue fireballs, they were then thrown from the tail tips towards the White fang grunts and their leaders.

Emerald ran with Mercury and managed to avoid the attack, which caused a big explosion that wiped the White Fang out completely.

Emerald, Cinder and Mercury got their weapons ready to take on the raging fox demon, Emerald's sickles turning into twin revolvers, Mercury readying his other cybernetic leg and Cinder gathering her fire, they shot at the fox yet it merly covered itself with it's flames burning up the bullets leaving it unaffected by their blows.

Mercury and Emerald saw the fox demon move it's gaze onto them and jump towards them, the flaming fox demon hit them hard knocking them apart.

The Kitsune walked over to Mercury as he tried to crawl away, he turned and laid on his back as he continued to crawl away, however the fox decided it had enough of playing, it raised it's head taking a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of bright blue flames onto the young man.

Mercury screamed in pain as the flames consumed his body, even his cybernetic leg burned from the heat of the flames, finally nothing remained but ashes which quickly scattered to the wind.

"Mercury!" Emerald cried before shooting at the fox again, aiming at the creatures face.

The demon fox moved two of it's tails up to cover it's eyes from the bullets, then it jumped towards her and bit her on the arm to get a grip before lashing her hard with it's tails.

Emerald's body received several lash shaped burns from the tails, then she took a full body tackle and she was flung towards the others before passing out.

The fox then turned it's full attention to Cinder Fall.

She launched herself towards the fox demon using her fire as to speed herself up, the fox raised it's head and and let loose a haunting howl as she approached, Cinder gritted her teeth and threw several strong attacks at the demonic fox.

The fox stood still allowing the fire to hit it, it growled from the force but didn't show any sign of it causing and major damage.

Behind the fox Yang, Torchwick and JNPR watched in amazement at the titanic struggle, Yang had only heard of (C/N)'s Fire Fox semblence from Ozpin when he had him sent for extra training to try to control it, it was kept very secret about his situation with his semblence Yang only knew because (C/N) told her in case he got out of control during a mission.

The fox was a sight to behold, it's seven tails lashing through the air violently with it's rage, bright blue flames dancing around it's body as the (F/C) markings along it's body glowed with power, the fox radiated grace and power the flames casting eerie light on it's features.

The battle continued with the large fox running towards her gathering more flames around it's tails, Cinder drew her bow and shot arrows at the incoming fox some of the arrows hit their mark but didn't cause any major wounds, the heat of the flames melting the arrows that stuck into it's body before healing fast.

The fox demon intended to kill this woman in the most painful way possible, it would make her suffer before it killed her for damaging it's host.

It charged again throwing the flames at the lone woman snapping it's fangs at her trying to bite her, then it lashed one of it's tails at her which she blocked with her arms however she had burns along her dress and arms, this surprised her because since her powers were fire based she thought fire wouldn't affect her so much.

However the flames generated by the Fox Fire semblence weren't like regular flames, they were magical flames that supposedly could consume anything, even other flames.

But it didn't intend to finish her with it's flames...

The fox drew it's tails forwards and hat the tips converge in front of it's mouth small motes and embers gathering together, it coalesced into a glowing sphere of destructive energy that rested at the tail tips.  
"Oh CRAP! Guy's get ready!" Yang yelled with wide eyes.

The fox's mouth opened wide as the energy gathered in before it's snout, it compacted and grew smaller as the energy was condensed and focused, it was getting closer to unleashing it's ultimate attack.

Yang held onto Neo with one arm and thrust her other arm into the earth to hold on, Torchwick and team JNPR were confused about what was happening and didn't take their eyes off the fox.

Then a large flaming beam was fired from the fox demon's mouth, the energy took on the form of a large fox head with it's mouth wide open and burning white orbs for eyes, it rushed towards Cinder who had set up several barriers to block the attack, however the attack shattered the barriers with ease shocking Cinder with it's power.

"W-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed as the last of her barriers broke, and the energy of the beam burned into her mercilessly.

The fox increased the power of the attack considerably huge chunks of earth and rock breaking away from the force, Cinder screamed in pain and disbelief as the overpowering energy of the fox demon's beam burned her, as well as a swathe of the land before it into ashes.

Finally there was a massive explosion that reached into the sky as the last of Cinders existence was erased, all that remained was a blackened swathe of destruction from the fox demon's attack, it had completely eradicated the threat to it's host and their mate.

 **KITSUNE'S POV**

I had completely eradicated the woman that threatened the host to my power (C/N) and his mate Neo, I opened my mouth a roared my victory before turning away to the one's behind me.

I saw the children and the crime boss looking at me in fear and surprise, I guess they didn't expect me to defeat that woman, oh how wrong I have proven them.

The blonde haired girl stood up from her crouch with the small girl my host is seeing in her arms, I look at the girl in her arms intently as she tries to stand on her own.

She looks at me with wide eyes they changed between pink and brown occasionally flashing white, the blonde kept a careful eye on me while the girl's friend in the hat looked at me with a gaping mouth dropping his cigar, the kids behind them were either unconscious or looking at me in shock.

The pink and brown haired girl took a tentative step towards me, reaching out to me with her small hand.

"No! Don't get too close!" the blonde said as she grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What's happened to (C/N)!?" said a tall red headed girl who was stumbling over beside the blonde.

"That's his semblence, it's called 'Fire Fox' it allows him to transform himself into a Kitsune, a kind of demon fox that can control fire, it's power is focused around those tails it has..." the blonde said pointing towards me.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming very soon..." the man in the white suite said.

"Well... The Fire Fox has it's own wild personality, (C/N) becomes a lot like a wild animal, the last time he tried to do this he went on a huge rampage" Yang said.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise above me and I saw an airship hovering above me, standing in it was a small girl in red and black, a girl in white and a girl in black and white.

I whipped my tails towards the hovering ship, sending a stream of fire at them which was blown away by a tall blonde woman, she looked at me with a stern expression and pointed a wand at me.

I jumped away and ran trailing fire behind me, I heard the people yelling behind me but I refused to stop, I'm going to go deep into the wilderness and burn everything into a home for myself, even if I have to burn down the nearby city to do that...

 **ON THE BULLHEAD RUBY'S POV**

I saw a big (H/C) fox with nine long tails, surrounded by fire glaring up at us, suddenly it sent fire towards us but it was blown away by miss Goodwitch, she looked at the creature in shock before trying to use her powers to trap it, however the creature jumped away and fled into the woods.

"Yang! What was that thing!? was that a new kind of Grimm!? And where's (C/N)?" I asked frantically, while the others crowded around.

"That thing... is (C/N)" Yang said.

"W-What do you mean? How is that monster (C/N)?!" Weiss yelled.

"It's his semblence, Fire Fox. when he get's in a lot of pain he changes into that thing" Yang said as she watched the creature dash ahead.

"I've got to say, that kids definitely something else" said... Torchwick?!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S ROMAN TORCHWICK AND THAT GIRL DOING HERE?!" I screamed in shock.

Weiss and Blake pointed their weapons at his neck causing him to gulp audibly, he raised his hands and let a nervous smile appear on his face.

"Easy there little red, I'm on your side now" he said, trying to remove Weiss's rapier from his neck.

"What did you do?! Were you the one who made (C/N) turn into that thing?" I asked accusingly.

"Actually Ruby it was his boss, a woman named Cinder. That girl tried to protect (C/N) and Cinder tried to kill her, then Torchwick decided to turn on her" Yang explained, when she finished I looked over at Torchwick and saw him nodding his head very fast.

"So she... tried to protect (C/N)? But I thought she was a bad guy" I said.

"She really loves him..." Torchwick said.

The girl just stared out of the bullhead door towards where (C/N) ran, she still had tear streaks on her face and a look of loss on her face, I felt kind of bad for her and wanted to go over and comfort her.

"This was supposed to be her last mission, then she was going to leave and be with him. I guess Cinder must have found out and did this to force her to stay" Torchwick said, getting slightly angry as he talked.

"And now she's dead..." Yang said, she sounded very worried.

"Was it (C/N) that killed her?" Blake asked, she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, he turned into that giant fox monster and blasted her with a massive fiery beam!" Nora exclaimed loudly.

"He also killed several white Fang thugs, when he found out about Neo working for the bad guys" Jaune said.

We all looked at each other with worry, then we looked over and saw (C/N)'s sword leaning against the ship's wall, (he's never killed before...) I thought sadly.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion nearby, we rushed over and looked outside of the ship.

A huge portion of the forest was ablaze, and in the middle of that chaos was (C/N)'s fox, it was sitting down amidst the flames whipping it's tails and barking at the Grimm that are fleeing before it.

We moved closer and saw the creature in greater detail, including the glowing marking that were painted across it's face and body.

The fox glared up at us the focus seeming to be on miss Goodwitch, it let loose a loud howl as a wave of flames erupted from it's body.

"What's it doi-" Weiss asked, when suddenly the fox lashed it's tails again and sent several blue fireballs towards us, we quickly shot at them extinguishing some of them before they hit the ship, however several of them hit the ship causing it to violently shake.

The girl (C/N) is dating was suddenly thrown out of the ship and fell through the air, she had a look of panic as she fell.

"NEO!" Torchwick yelled as he tossed her a pink umbrella.

She grabbed it and opened it, it caught the wind and she was carried away towards Vale, however we saw that the fox was following her with it's fiery gaze.

It suddenly took off after her seeming to be chasing her, it yipped and barked as it ran after her like a dog chasing a treat, it would be adorable if it wasn't a flaming death fox.

"Radio ahead to Beacon, Tell them that we've got incoming!" I said to the pilot, who nodded and started messing with some switches.

We heard another explosion and saw another inferno raging behind the demonic fox, the flames were bright blue as small balls of fire flitted around the charred trees and chased the fleeing Grimm.

Suddenly a pair of large spiky Deathstalkers appeared before the fox and blocked it's way, they screeched and snapped their claws at the fox but one recoiled as a burning claw slashed it's eyes, the uninjured one tried to stab the fox with it's stinger but the fox jumped back then bit into the tail.

The Deathstalker swung it's tail around trying to dislodge the flaming fox demon, however it refused to release it's hold as blue flames dripped off it's tails and burned the giant scorpion, the fox's claws dug between the Deathstalkers armour and held on as the tails lashed and threw flames at the surrounding forest.

The Deathstalker burst into flames and screeched in agony as the fire consumed it's body, then the first Deathstalker tried to attack again the right side of it's armoured face marred with long deep claw marks, it managed to latch onto the fox's leg with a claw but screeched in pain when the fox turned around and clawed at it again, then it blasted it with a jet of flames that was so intense the burst between the arour joints of the Deathstalker.

The only thing remaining of the Deathstalker was it's charred armoured carapace that clattered to the ground, the fox turned back and saw the second Deathstalker collapse to the ground dead.

The fox howled loudly as it whipped it's tails around sending more blue Will-o-the -wisps into the surrounding forest, the trees caught fire and raging blue flames began to dominate the forest Grimm died in droves or were driven away, as this happened the fox demon grew more and more angry.

It roared and snapped at the burning forest before lunging after the girl again, as it jumped around the tree's it left burning footprints behind and the will-o-the-whisps dancing away from it's tails, we looked on in horror as we saw the direction it was going.

The flaming fox demon was heading straight for Vale!

"This just keeps going from bad to worse!" Weiss said.

"At this rate the fox'll burn down the entire city!" Blake said.

We watched as the swathe of burning destruction grew closer and closer to the city, seeming to follow the slowly shrinking form of the girl and her umbrella, then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Guy's I think I know what's happening!" I said, causing everyone to look at me expectantly.

"I think that (C/N) is still in there somewhere, he's trying to get to Neo! If we can lure him away from the city, maybe we can subdue him long enough for miss Goodwitch or Proffesor Ozpin to take control of the situation" I explained.

"It's a long shot..." Weiss said.

"But it's better than nothing!" Jaune said, the rest of his team standing up and getting ready to assist.

"Don't worry (C/N)! We'll definitely save you!" I said loudly.

"I just hope we're not too late..." Yang said.


End file.
